disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgit Mendler
Bridgit Claire Mendler (born December 18, 1992) is an American actress, musician, and songwriter. She is best know as Teddy on Good Luck Charlie, Juliet on Wizards of Waverly Place, and Olivia in Lemonade Mouth. In 2009, Mendler signed with Disney Channel and played Juliet van Heusen on Wizards of Waverly Place. Following the positive reception to her character, she landed the role of Teddy Duncan on the Disney series Good Luck Charlie, which ran from April 2010 to February 2014. Mendler also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Lemonade Mouth in 2011. Subsequently, Mendler portrayed Candace in the NBC sitcom Undateable (2015–16) and Ashley Willerman in the musical television series Nashville (2017). Early Life Bridgit was born on December 18th, 1992 in Washington, DC. When she was eight she and her family moved to Mill Valley, CA near San Franciso. She loved acting and was in many plays. She also had a little brother, named Nick. Career In 2004, she began her career in the animated Indian film The Legend of Buddha, later starring in the films Alice Upside Down(2007), The Clique (2008), Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) and Labor Pains (2009) as a teenager. Subsequently, Mendler portrayed Candace in the NBC sitcom Undateable and Ashley in the musical television series Nashville She landed a San Francisco agent when she was 11 years old. When she was 13 her agent got her a role on the hit soap opera General Hospital. In 2008 she played Kristen Gregory in the film The Clique. In 2009 she guest starred on the Jonas Brothers TV Show called JONAS. She played Penny, Nick Jonas's love. That same year, she co-starred with Lindsay Lohan, in the film Labor Pains. In 2009 she got the role as Juliet Van Heusen on Wizards of Waverly Place. She played the on-screen girlfriend of David Henrie. When that ended she starred in two movies. On April 4th, 2010, Bridgit got her own hit Disney Channel show Good Luck Charlie where she played Teddy Ducan. She was the main character. One of her co-stars was Jason Dolley who has been working with Disney on "Cory In Th e House" before Good Luck Charlie as Bridgit did. In 2010 into 2011 Bridgit started singing too. She sang the theme song for Good Luck Charlie "Hang in There Baby", "When She Loved Me", and "This Is My Paradise". She had an album with Hollywood Records in 2012. In April 2011 she now had her own hit movie Lemonade Mouth where she played Olivia White. She sang a lot of songs including Somebody. The movie was a hit movie for Disney Channel. Mendler was featured on two singles released from the soundtrack of Lemonade Mouth, with both charting on the US [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. In 2012, Mendler released her debut studio album Hello My Name Is....[7] It went on to peak at number 30 on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], with over 200,000 copies sold. The record spawned the lead single "Ready or Not" (2012), which was certified Gold and Platinum in various countries. The follow-up single "Hurricane" (2013) did not achieve the same success. Mendler has links with several philanthropic projects and humanitarian causes. From 2010–2012, she served as ambassador to First Book, a campaign to encourage reading and gives books to children in need, and Give With Target, with Target Corporation to raise funds to reform schools in the United States. Relationships On March 27, 2012, Shane Harper said in an interview with Officially the Hottest that he was dating Mendler. Harper told the interviewer that they became friends early in Good Luck Charlie and began dating in May 2011.[133][134] In an interview with Cambio in September 2012, Mendler stated that it took two years between her meeting Harper and beginning to date him.[135] In March 2013, Mendler said in an interview with the Daily Mail that the fact her boyfriend is also her on-screen boyfriend on Good Luck Charlie doesn't disturb the relationship: "I think it makes it easier, especially when it's a person who you've worked with for a long time."[136] To Classicalite, Mendler talked about dating Harper, and said it took time for them to begin something, because she needed time to think. She said, "We knew each other for a while, were friends for a long time. I think everybody was very respectful about it and wanted to make sure that it wouldn't be weird."[137] In November 2015, Mendler revealed that she had ended her relationship with Harper.[138] In 2017, Mendler began dating mechanical engineer Griffin Cleverly. They announced their engagement in April 2019.[139] You can follow her on her official Twitter account: @bmendler707700 Gallery Mendler, Bridgit Mendler, Bridgit